Prohibida Pasión
by Misplaced Misunderstood
Summary: Un cuarto de hotel cada cierto tiempo es el único testigo de dos amantes y una prohibida pasión que rebasa los límites de la cordura.


**Todos los personajes son propiedad de Glee, Ryan Murphy y Fox. Yo sólo juego con ellos.**

Sé que debería estar escribiendo más de **Ilusión o Realidad **pero no pude sacarme esto de la cabeza, no es algo convencional.

**ADVERTENCIA: **La siguiente historia contiene incesto, si no eres capaz de tolerarlo, te pido que no sigas leyendo, no quiero problemas.

* * *

**Prohibida Pasión**

Me encontraba como siempre en aquel hotel, el hotel que llevaba siendo testigo de mi prohibida pasión bastante tiempo.

Hoy era un mal día para mí, pero a lo mierda, lo merezco, se que merezco cada cosa que me pasa, lo admito soy un pecador, un maldito bastardo, soy menos que un bicho rastrero, soy menos que nada en todo el sentido de lo palabra.

Llevo 3 horas esperando y nada, Kurt no llegaba, ¿puedo culparlo?... No! Claro que no, pero que se supone que yo haga, él es todo para mí, lo he amado desde antes que mi padre reapareció en mi vida después de diez años de desaparecido y diecisiete años de divorcio con mi madre. Ese día lo recuerdo bien, por fin había besado al chico por el que había descubierto que era gay, no podía estar más feliz y nada podía perturbarme, o al menos eso creí. Cuando llegué a casa lo vi en medio de la sala ¿pero qué hacía Kurt en mi casa? Estuve a punto de preguntarle cuando lo vi, mi padre estaba en el otro sillón charlando con mi madre y todo mi mundo se derrumbó en cuanto Burt Hummel me abrazo y me llevó hacia el chico de mis sueños y me lo presentó como mi medio-hermano. Hoy en día sigue siendo el chico de mi vida a pesar de que ahora sé toda la verdad. ¿No dije que era un maldito bastardo?

Si bien cuando me enamoré de él yo no sabía nada al descubrirlo todo, debí haber parado, debía haber ido a un Psicólogo o algo… pero no, no pude. Simplemente no pude alejarme.

- ¿sigues esperando? – oigo una voz a mi lado, me vuelco inmediatamente y me encuentro con Jeremiah, un viejo amigo

- Si… - respondo como quien no quiere lo cosa

- Blaine necesitas avanzar, él ya tiene una vida, tú debes hacer lo tuya, ya tienes 22 años, ese capricho ya duró suficiente ¿no crees? – me sermonea

- No es un capricho, YO LO AMO! – grito ya sin escrúpulos

- Bien como quieras pero él no vendrá – dice alejándose pero lo tomo por el brazo antes de que se aleje demasiado

- Explícate – lo ordeno sin importar si lo lastimo o no

- Lo vi hace una hora con Chandler en un restaurante – mi corazón se comprime, "ese maldito bastando" – como ya te dije el ya tiene una vida y tú no entras en sus planes, date cuenta Blaine, dejaras ir tu vida por el caño si no haces nada- sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, ya sé lo que va a decir, es inevitable – mira lo que tienes en frente ¿es tan difícil? – dice soltando ya unas lagrimas

- Yo no tengo nada en esta vida, nada excepto el – perdóname Jeremiah pero no puedo corresponderte pienso internamente

Jeremiah solloza audiblemente, de repente me hallo atrapado por sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, su rostro se aproxima al mío de tal manera que parezco fuera de lugar, me está besando… lo sé pero no siento nada es como si no fuera yo, el lo nota, me besa aún mas salvajemente esperando y pidiendo una respuesta, sin embargo esa respuesta no va a llegar Jeremiah , acéptalo, estas besando un cadáver, uno al que solo una persona despierta y esa persona no eres tú, acéptalo.

- Bla… Blaine – escucho un tartamudeo que me trae al mundo de nuevo, Jeremiah me besa aún más intensamente mientras yo abro los ojos

Mis peores temores se cumplen, maldita sea, mi Kurt está aquí, sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas y estas empiezan a caer como inmensas cascadas, una rabia se apodera de mí, no era mi intención herirte Jeremiah pero me has obligado, lo aparto bruscamente de mi lado, Kurt ve aquello y sale corriendo, grave error, te perseguiré hasta el fin del mundo si es necesario.

- Blaine por Dios, es tu hermano – dice Jeremiah intentando retenerme jalándome de una mano – además yo te amo! – grita como último recurso, pero una vez más Jeremiah debiste quedarte callado, no quería lastimarte pero tú me obligaste

- Jeremiah – me doy lo vuelta para encararlo – gracias, pero yo no te amo a ti – digo mirándolo terriblemente – acéptalo de una buena vez! – Continúo – ¡Yo Lo AMO a EL! no a ti – Jeremiah me suelta al instante y corre en dirección contraria a Kurt

Salgo corriendo, debo hallar a mi Kurt, explicarle todo pero ¿Dónde está? Busco por todo el hotel y por fuera de este, en lo recepción, en lo cafetería, en lo piscina, en el estacionamiento y en todos lados pero no hay ni rastro de él, empiezo a preguntar a los huéspedes del hotel, pero solo uno me da una respuesta - "loa vi en el ascensor" – pero claro, como no se me ocurrió, está en nuestra habitación, por suerte traigo mi llave de no ser así rompería lo puerta de ser necesario.

Al llegar a lo habitación ya escucho sus sollozos, el corazón se me comprime, mi Kurt no debe llorar no mientras yo pueda evitarlo, me apresuro a entrar, él está tirado en lo cama ocultando su rostro entre almohadas, me acerco a él después de cerrar lo puerta con llave.

- Blaine por favor vete – dice de forma apenas entendible pero yo no lo haré, nunca me separaría de tu lado

- Kurt, deja que te explique, Jeremiah – una almohada se estampa en mi cara

- No quiero oírte, vete por favor – solloza, acerco mi mano a su rostro y él lo empuja alejándome de sí – solo me quedé por que dije que tenía una reunión para venir – explica- no puedo volver e horas – se limpia el rostro – no debí venir – susurra

- No digas eso, deja que te explique…

- ¿qué caso tiene Blaine? Jeremiah tiene razón, somos hermanos, esto no es correcto – se pone en pie – dejémoslo aquí y paremos de sufrir Blaine – camina hacia lo puerta pero yo rodeo su cintura con mis brazos pegando su espalda a mi pecho

Lo volteo para encararlo y observo su belleza, es lo que me encanta de Kurt, su hermoso rostro aún cuando llora es hermoso, pero yo no puedo permitir que llore aunque tenga que morir para ello.

Lo estrecho entre mis brazos y él no opone resistencia, conociéndolo debe estar pensando que es lo despedida pero se equivoca y no sabe cómo, esto es el inicio

Me separo solo un poco de él, Kurt levanta el rostro, bien lo que necesitaba, coloco una mano en su nuca y estampo mis labios en los de él, lo beso dulce pero necesitadamente, llevaba 2 meses sin besarlo y eso es demasiado para mi, todo mi ser, mi espíritu y mi cuerpo lo anhelan.

Un ardor en lo mejillo me hace separarme de él ¿me ha golpeado?, si eso ha hecho, su mano sigue latente contra mi mejilla, creo que ni él asimilo que me ha golpeado por besarlo, pero… su mano, tiene algo, lo jalo bruscamente y me encuentro un anillo de esos que gritan compromiso, mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas, él quiere acercárseme pero no lo dejo, sin embargo tengo su mano, con toda lo rabia del mundo le arranco el anillo del dedo y lo lanzo por lo habitación, lo furia y lo tristeza me invaden, él ya está llorando mares de nuevo.

¿Cómo pudo hacerme eso?; ¿de verdad piensa casarse?

Ahora todo concuerda, el que llegara tarde, su ausencia por 2 meses, su frialdad en las llamadas telefónicas, el que diga que todo es mejor, el que no me pregunte por Jeremiah … Todo…

Es que acaso Jeremiah tenía razón, de verdad mi Kurt se quiere alejar de mí – lo miro directamente a los ojos y me pierdo en ellos buscando algo que me diga que esto es un mal sueño que él no se casará y que nos seguiremos viendo.

- Blaine… lo siento – empieza mientras se limpia las lágrimas

- No Kurt, esto no es cierto ¿verdad? – pregunto con todo el temor que tengo

- Es cierto Blaine, me voy a casar con Chan…

No soportaré que lo diga, prefiero morir aquí y ahora. Lo tomo por lo cintura y eso hace deje de hablar, lo alzo lo suficiente para que él enrolle sus piernas a mi alrededor como siempre lo ha hecho pero… solo se queda ahí sin hacer nada, eso me enloquece, necesito recordarle quien soy y que es lo que él siente por mí.

Lo estampo contra lo pared, él se estremece cuando lo pared fría entra en contacto con su espalda, y eso solo me pone más loco, casi sin darle tiempo junto nuestros labios, esta vez él responde, su lengua danza con lo mía en una batallo por tener el control, desgraciadamente ambos necesitamos respirar por lo que me separo de sus labios pero no de él.  
Él acaricia mis mejillas, besa suavemente mis labios, yo quise profundizar el beso pero no me dejó, lo miré confuso y él volvió a acariciar mis mejillas.

- Seré claro, rápido y conciso, porque creo que será lo mejor para los dos - me dijo sin ánimo, se notaba lo tristeza en su voz

- está bien - respondí temeroso

- Blaine me lo pase muy bien a tu lado todo este tiempo, de hecho… te amo – comenzó

- no más que yo – interrumpo

- pero… esto debe terminar aquí, esto está mal… así que me voy- Termino él

¿Qué diablos me estaba diciendo? Kurt me estaba rechazando! Me estaba rechazando! Esto debía ser una broma!

- ya Kurt, deja de jugar - dije con una sonrisa nerviosa – si es por lo de Jeremiah, él me beso, yo no a él - explico

- no estoy jugando Blaine dijo tajantemente - ¿que no lo entiendes?, tu y yo no podemos estar juntos, por Dios, Jeremiah tiene razón, somos hermanos y aunque te amo eso no cambiara! - termino furioso.

- ¿me estas insinuando que tu respuesta, es un: no gracias me lo pase bien, pero me voy para casarme con otro? - solté enfadado

- pues sí, me di cuenta de que Chandler es mejor que tu…

- ¿QUE? - grite enfadado. Me trate de controlar, él solo quiere lastimarme para que me aleje así como yo hice con Jeremiah pero…

Jamás espere que esta conversación fuera a terminar así. No solo me estaba rechazando. Me estaba humillando.

- ¿y todos los besos que nos dimos, las caricias? ¿Qué? ¿No fueron nada? - le pregunte molesto, él solo agachó su cabeza – Kurt – levanto su rostro con dedo - ¿y los te amo que me dijiste y que hace un momento repetiste? ¿Dónde quedó todo aquello? – creo que ya estoy al borde de lo locura

- fueron un error- dijo casi en un susurro

¿Un error… un error? Esto no podía ser, era demasiado cruel. Es cierto éramos hermanos, esto estaba mal y como dije antes merecía todo esto pero no lo quería, haría todo lo que sea necesario para mantenerlo a mi lado, mataría a Chandler si fuera necesario, Kurt es lo único que me mantiene vivo, es como si ahora mi mundo girara en torno a él.

- Así que solo te divertiste conmigo y ahora ¿te vas? - respondí tomándolo de las muñecas, apretándolas más de lo cuenta, pero sencillamente ya no estaba en mis cabales

- Suéltame Blaine! Me lastimas

- No más de lo que tú me lastimas a mi - dije pegándome más a él

Kurt se lleno de lágrimas. No me gustaba verlo así.

- No te dejaré apartarte de mi lado! – grité desesperado – no sin una explicación - ¿por qué? – Pregunto al borde de lo locura - ¿Lo amas más que a mí? - pregunte con voz entrecortada.

Kurt se quedo parado como estatua y su mandíbulo se tenso.

- Porque Blaine, yo quiero tener una vida, tengo expectativas – mira alrededor – y no son aventuras en un hotel… yo quiero… - suspira pesadamente – gritarle al mundo lo que siento por ti pero… no puedo – solloza y se suelta de mi agarre para limpiarse las lágrimas – y me duele, así que me voy con Chandler, el me ama y yo… aprenderé a hacerlo – susurra apenas audiblemente

- Kurt si quieres gritarle al mundo esto, ¿Qué esperas?... yo también quiero que todos se enteren de que eres mío y no de Chandler – digo acercándome a él nuevamente

- No, es que no entiendes! Eres mi hermano, lo nuestro no se puede… vete con Jeremiah!... él si te puede dar todo – solloza

- Con que ¿es ese el problema? – Empiezo a comprender – mira no me interesa Jeremiah, yo no lo amo y lo tengo muy presente – explico – dices que vas a aprender a amar a Chandler – pronuncio con dificultad – pero… ¿sus caricias te harán estremecer más que las mías? - dije levantando lo mirada y acercándome aun mas a él - ¿lo deseas más que lo que me deseas a mi? - pregunte acercándolo lo más que pude a mi cuerpo - y, ¿el te amara más de lo que te amo yo? - pregunte llorando en un susurro.

Kurt lloraba como yo, y no respondió ninguna de mis preguntas. Lo abarque totalmente con mis brazos, solo deseaba quedarme así por siempre… a su lado

- Responde! - dije casi en un gruñido

- -No lo sé - dijo tratando de zafarse de mi abrazo

- No mientas, sabes que no es cierto - grite forzándolo todavía a mi cuerpo.

- Suéltame - grito luchando aun a mi agarre.

- "No esta noche…" susurre cerca de su oído.

Él se estremeció de nuevo en mis brazos. Y ya no me pude contener. Fuertemente me acerque a sus labios y sin permiso lo bese, lo bese con toda lo furia que había en mi alma. Como si quisiera lastimarlo con ese beso. Kurt se dejó llevar por el deseo, reconocía bien cuando eso pasaba, esta no era lo primera vez que discutíamos por esto pero era lo pelea más fuerte hasta ahora, siendo sinceros, en otra ocasión ya estaría aclamando victoria pero hoy era diferente.

Él empezó a tomar el control del beso y yo lo dejé, ya después me las cobraría, me concentre en hacerle saber en cada caricia cuanto lo amaba, cuanto lo necesitaba y como me hacía sentir, él lloraba mientras me besaba y no voy a mentir diciendo que yo no hacía lo mismo.

Dejé que mis manos lo recorrieran, toqué todo lo que estaba a mi alcance, ya no estaba cuerdo, lo pasión me había ganado lo guerra. Sus manos empezaron a jalar mi camiseta para sacármela, levante los brazos para hacerle el trabajo más fácil, una vez fuera sus manos empezaban a acariciar mis pectorales. Lo separe de mi cuerpo solo lo suficiente para quitarle su suéter que ahora me estorbaba. Acerqué mi rostro a su cuello y lo bese casi mordiéndolo. Kurt se estremecía totalmente.

Sin perder el tiempo me ubique sobre su pecho, dejando un rastro de besos. Disfrutando de cómo Kurt se estremecía ante mí contacto.

Definitivamente ya había perdido el juicio…

- esta noche no te me escapas - solté excitado.

Él sonrío torcidamente - eso espero - susurro sensualmente...

Kurt gemía en mi oído, tome una de sus piernas y lo elevé hasta hacerlo enrollar en mi cadera, él saltó y enrollo lo otra, yo por mi parte tuve que agarrarlo del trasero para sostenerlo, no me molesto para nada si me permiten decirlo.

Él recorre mi espalda desesperadamente con sus manos, mientras, a tientas camino por la habitación sin despegarlo de mi cuerpo, lo deposito con cuidado en lo cama, estoy a punto de quitarme los pantalones pero él se sienta de golpe y me detiene, empieza a besar mi abdomen y a bajar cada vez más, yo solo puedo gemir, no existe nada más en el mundo que él en este momento… aunque creo que es así todo el tiempo.

Kurt me besa una última vez en el inicio del pantalón y luego se concentra en abrir el botón y bajar el cierre delicadamente, o más bien diría tortuosamente. Una vez que termina me quita el pantalón junto con el bóxer, y no espero un segundo más, esta es mi noche, es mi última oportunidad de hacer que recapacite…

Lo tomo por los hombros y lo acuesto en lo cama y me deshago de sus pantalones y botas para luego echarme en su encima cuidando que no lo aplaste, noto como se estremece al sentir mi miembro duro en contacto con su piel – mi pecho se inflo de orgullo al ser yo quien provoca esas reacciones – empiezo a besarlo primero dulce y amorosamente pero pronto me vuelvo más salvaje, dejo que mis manos recorran su cuerpo a su gusto, así como las de Kurt tocan en el mío. Él jadea en mi boca, yo me traslado a besar su cuello, sus hombros, su pecho, su vientre, él se limita a retorcerse y a soltar gemidos cada vez más fuerte, trazo un camino con mi lengua en toda lo extensión de su vientre, cuando llego a tocar ahí donde lo última prenda que lo cubre comienza, me detengo, tomo lo prenda y la bajo lo más lento posible, me quedo observando a mi amado un momento, él es tan perfecto… él es… mío

Tomo uno de sus pies y empiezo a besarlo, a medida que voy subiendo por sus tobillos, pantorrillas, rodillas y piernas Kurt se contrae más y más, si sigue así las sábanas quedarán hechas pedazos. Repito la acción en su otra pierna y luego coloco ambas sobre mis hombros, sonrío pícaramente mientras acerco mi rostro a su intimidad.

- BLAINE! - grita Kurt en cuanto siente mi contacto.

Coloco mis manos en sus glúteos y lo empujo más hacia mi boca, él se retuerce y no deja de repetir mi nombre.

- Blaine, ya no… aguanto – pero no lo escucho y sigo con mi labor dándole todo el placer que puedo, lo siento temblar y oigo su grito de placer mientras trago todo lo que su venida ha traído, cae rendido pero lamentablemente Kurt, esta noche no tienes tregua y yo acabo de empezar.  
Me acuesto a su lado y lo beso mientras mi mano ocupa el lugar que mi boca dejo hace un momento, él gime y mueve su cadera en búsqueda de más contacto con mi mano, yo tengo una sonrisa de niño que salió con su capricho, él está gozando aquí conmigo y yo estoy gozando de él, empiezo a mover mi mano más rápido hasta que está nuevamente excitado, tomo el lubricante y muevo mi mano hacia su entrada y empiezo a prepararlo, lo penetro con 1 dedo y luego con 2 y 3, ya no aguanto más quiero hacerte mío hoy y siempre pero necesito que…

- Blaine ya no… - empieza Kurt y yo sonrío

- ¿Qué deseas Kurt? Pregunto para torturarte

- Te necesito ya! – pides ya fuera de ti, ¿tú también ya perdiste el juicio verdad?

Quiero torturarte un rato más pero ni yo mismo aguanto ya, me coloco entre tus piernas, las cuales abres para darme más cabida, te beso una vez más y sin previo aviso me adentro en ti arrancándote un grito de tus labios, me quedo quieto para que te acostumbres a mi presencia, después de todo han pasado 2 meses desde que estamos juntos, te beso para acallar tus gemidos, al parecer te has desacostumbrado a mí

- Creo que has crecido Blaine. - sueltas atrayendo mi rostro al tuyo una vez más – eres hermoso – dices empezando a moverte

Empiezo a penetrarlo suave y profundamente, no quiero herirte quiero que goces y que toques el cielo por mi causa. Enrollas tus piernas alrededor de mi cadera y me aprietas más a ti, ¿es que quieres matarme? Apenas y puedo controlarme pero tú te lo buscaste, empiezo a embestirte más rápido y fuerte, tú te mueves haciendo círculos debajo de mí y eso me vuelve loco, meto mis manos bajo tu espalda y te levanto, ahora estas casi sentado sobre mí, poso mis manos en tus caderas y empiezo a restregarte contra mí mientras lucho por subir mis caderas y bajar las tuyas, me robas un beso, yo te lo entrego, siempre ha sido tuyo, un sabor salado se cuela en mi boca, abro los ojos y noto que estas llorando… NO!, te embisto más fuerte y profundo quiero que te olvides de todo, que solo me sientas y ya, echas tu cabeza para atrás, estas llegando por segunda vez, empiezo a degustar de tu cuello nuevamente, eso te roba el aliento y te aferras a mi cabello y mi nuca, siento como tus paredes me estrechan cada vez más, ya no aguanto más Kurt, me iré contigo esta vez, ambos llegamos al cielo y vaya después de esto creo que podría morir tranquilo…

Apoyas tu cabeza en mi hombro unos minutos, aún sigo dentro de ti, llámame enfermo pero ya estoy excitado de nuevo y sé que me sientes ahí abajo.

Me besas apasionadamente como siempre lo haces, me besas con amor, deseo y pasión, son esos cálidos besos que me han llevado hasta donde estoy ahora, pero… hay algo más en este beso, ¿acaso nostalgia?... sí eso parece ser, pero ¿por qué?, ¿por qué de repente te siento distante? Estoy dentro de ti, te estoy besando pero es como si estuvieras ausente, tan cerca y a lo vez tan lejos… esa siempre ha sido nuestra historia, somos dos locos enamorados y masoquistas y para rematar toda esperanza que tengo de ir algún día al cielo, somos hermanos, y esa cercanía sanguínea es lo que nos tiene tan separados, lejos pero cerca.

Te levantas, me siento desprotegido sin ti a mi alrededor, quiero llorar pero no me das tiempo, me empujas a lo cama y caigo de espaldas ¿qué es lo que planeas? , te hechas sobre mí, me besas con deseo y furia pero aún noto esa nostalgia y tristeza en tus caricias, empiezo a recorrer tu cuerpo con mis manos una vez más, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos así? ¿3 horas?, qué más da, por mi me quedo aquí de por vida.

Te sientas a horcajadas sobre mí, me torturas rosándome pero sin dejarme entrar, te ríes y repartes besos en mis pectorales, quiero penetrarte pero me inmovilizas y te burlas, hago un puchero y tú me imitas, te vez tan tierno, te restregase en mí y gruño ante ello.

- Kurt - suplico

- ¿Qué deseas Blaine? – te estás vengando lo sé, pero eso no va conmigo, te metiste con el lobo - Hacerte mío! – respondo colocándome encima casi sin que te percates de ello

Sin decir más me hundo en ti, esta vez voy más calmado, esto es hacer el amor Kurt, muero por preguntarte de nuevo si él te haría sentir como yo, creo que después de esto lo respuesta será un rotundo no.

Luego de que ambos tocamos el cielo una vez más me siento completo, me siento libre otra vez, quiero quedarme así, teniéndote entre mis brazos siempre.

- Me tengo que ir – susurras separándote de mí, dejando un vacío en mí al instante

- ¿Qué? – digo molesto

- Lo que oíste, llevo 2 horas tarde ya, ¿Dónde dejaste mi anillo? – Pregunta poniéndose su ropa  
- A lo mierda – respondo parándome y caminando hacia ti

- Blaine no hagas esto más difícil, me voy a casar, acéptalo – me responde acomodándose su pantalón

- ¿Qué lo acepte? ¿Cómo me dices eso? – es que no me has hecho daño suficiente ya

- ¿no fue eso lo que le dijiste a Jeremiah? – oh eso dolió

- Es diferente – trato de excusarme aunque bien sé que fui un patán

- Blaine, mi anillo – pide seria

- A lo mierda – vuelvo a decir, lo tomo por las muñecas y lo tiro a lo cama, me posesiono arriba de él – te amo Kurt y sé que tu también me amas, hace un rato lo demostraste claramente – estoy rogándole

- Blaine, quítate, eres mi hermano – coloca su mano en mi mejilla – y sí te amo, pero esto no tiene futuro – me levanto y me pongo mi pantalón, él se sienta en lo cama.

Lo observo terminar de alistarse, por un milagro encuentra su anillo y se lo coloca en el dedo, maldigo mi suerte debí haberlo tirado por lo ventana.  
Kurt se está yendo pero se da lo vuelta para mirarme, tiene el rostro bañado en lágrimas de nuevo, se acerca a mi corriendo como una niño pequeño, lo estrecho entre mis brazos, él se estira y me besa nuevamente con la nostalgia y el adiós gritando en nuestras bocas, debo aceptarlo… he perdido… pero sencillamente no puedo vivir sin él

- No te desharás de mi tan fácil – le advierto al oído, eso solo consigue sacarle un sollozo que suena a agonía.

Se aleja en dirección a lo puerta pero antes de salir dice:

- Blaine, cuando dijiste que querías hacerme tuyo, no tuvo sentido, yo ya soy tuyo y siempre lo seré, no debes olvidarlo pase lo que pase – dice abriendo la puerta – y… no, Chandler nunca te superara en ningún sentido…- por fin me responde, me estoy acercando a él – Te Amo… Adiós – susurra y sale corriendo

Siento que mi corazón ha muerto en este instante, aún me parece mentira, me toma 3 minutos salir detrás de él, no pienso perderlo, lo sigo, se cual es su ruta para salir de este hotel sin que nadie sospeche, corro como loco hasta que lo veo al otro lado del estacionamiento, quiero gritar su nombre pero entonces caigo en cuenta de a dónde se dirige… el auto de Chandler.

Paro mi carrera de golpe, mi corazón ahora sí que dejó de latir, esto es muy cruel Kurt, muy cruel.  
Estoy parado en lo carretera, nada me importa quiero morir pues mi vida sin él no vale nada y quiero decírselo

- Kurt! – grito queriendo captar su atención… funciona se vuelve y el terror en sus ojos se hace visible

- BLAINE! – escucho que grita, de repente todo mi alrededor se ve oscuro, no siento nada, me dejo llevar por lo inconsciencia

- Blaine despierta, dijiste que no te rendirías tan fácil, que no te separarías de mi, por favor reacciona – escucho a Kurt, siento un tremendo dolor en todo el cuerpo y es cuando me doy cuenta de que me han atropellado.  
Con dificultad abro los ojos, sé que hay gente a mi alrededor pero yo solo lo distingo a él, a Kurt que estrecha mi cuerpo entre sus brazos, lo inconsciencia quiere arrastrarme de nuevo pero debo decirle algo antes de irme, necesito que lo sepa, no… más bien que se acuerde de ello.  
- Kurt te amo – digo apenas articulando las letras

- Y yo a ti - responde, alargo mi brazo con las últimas fuerzas que tengo hasta apoyarlo en su mejilla

- Te amo - vuelvo a susurrar - se feliz – alcanzo a decir y me pierdo con lo imagen de Kurt con los ojos grandes por lo sorpresa y llenos de lágrimas.


End file.
